Frau's wake up call
by NeedaBETA
Summary: Tieto tries to kill someone...can you guess who? XD Possible continuation of chapters. I don't know, guess it depends on reviews.


Hello, this is my first Fanfic. Flame if you want guys, I don't mind. Just don't say anything weird.

For those that get easily depressed from stories I have provided my own thoughts in the *( ). Don't read it if you want to get the full effect of the story because it's sort of undermining all the seriousness I got goin' there. XD

And can somebody please leave me some links to stories about Frau that aren't yaoi because I don't believe in that. But I do wanna hear about Frau, he's my fav.

Full effect music choice :Lifehouse: Broken or not-so-much F.E Nickleback: If I could be like that

Frau the Ghost (What sort of shananigans is he gonna get himself into. Oh, no. This can't be good XD.) He clenched his hands uncomfortably, thinking about-ah, nothin' in particular. When the world was coming to an end, why all the remotes in the world always ended up under the couch, in it, or inevitably near it. Why he hated dairy products so much. What does a dead boy who never grew up but did grow up unfortunately or technically because he was possessed-even though he didn't want to be because he'd rather die think about? Surprisingly, not that much.

Castor and Lab. were messing the place up behind him. Castor was manipulating a doll he'd found out of nowhere-where the heck did they keep coming from?-and was making it do the Salsa on the round wood kitchen table. Pity the fool that makes them. (That goodness Castor had never learned the meaning of "voodoo dolls"). Lab was Lab, and being Lab whom he was flowers were springing out of pots and vases threatening to encompass them all in a smell-much to Zehel's disbelief- that reminded him of a perfume on a young high school lady's flaming red hair he'd dated twice. She was cool. Then a Kor destroyed her memories.

Good times. Good times.

"Frau-nichan?" Came a voice.

Like Capella's voice to Tieto.

Tieto appeared at the doorway in gothic black clothes-innocent expression intact. Who was to say that he'd killed all those people if you looked at him and squinted? He had insisted on calling Frau this ever since Tieto had tripped into Frau's soul and made the shocking discovery of a younger Frau. Kid Frau? Now way man. Which was now the only way he thought of his big brother: young, still child like with slightly terrifying reading habits.

Frau straightened, and automatically grinned. He was bliss. He was the compass that knew about it, understood it, and finally found it. He could lead the way in the depths of an ice-storm. To have his wish answered that he would find family that accepted him and didn't die because of it. Funny how the wishes that fill you with pale white light are the very things that are killing you instead, Frau thought. And Tieto was killing his brother Frau.

What else was new?

He shook his head like a puppy-wolf, Mikage clinging to his back as usual. Tieto stopped an lifted his arm when he spotted Lab smiling happily behind a flurry of plants fighting for air, and Castor.

"Hi guys, I see you showed yourselves in."

Nichan did a double take. "Whhhaaat? You knew they were here?'

"Yeah. The helped me set up the trap. Which reminds me, I believe that cakes about ready to come out of the oven-?" Tieto said calmly, throwing himself back on a layzzze boy.

Indeed the oven was beginning to smoke.

"Fiddlesticks" Castor proclaimed, snapping his fingers.

Mikage scampered up his masters shoulder and rolled off the over side onto the boy's lap, showing his belly that wanted to be tickled, whining.

Tieto laughed, not noticing how Frau slowly stood up, advancing on the two comrades.

"Why are you standing over there?" The kid asked obliviously, starring blatantly at a Castor and Lab who had begun scratching at the door forgetting the silvery knobbed handle as if they'd lost their minds.

"Frau?" Frau's back was turned to Tieto.

"Eh?"

Tieto's mind went blank, his eyes went pale luminous blue. Tieto laughed-a wind chilling noise that snapped glass. It didn't sound like him at all, more like Mikhail. Mikage twisted away, scampered up Castors right leg to rest on his shoulder.

"Tiet-" Laborador started but was abruptly cut off.

"GET BACK!(wooo-scawy 0.o)" Frau shouted, his scythe springing out of his arm like cold fire made from froze oil.

Laborador and Castor hid behind Frau, no dispute. Castor was aimless-armless, what use was he? Profe was the fixed stalemate like it was going out of style. Violent? Willing to deal a row of damaging-possibly deadly blows at someone? Brother maybe? Stab a brother in the back? Pshh. Leave it up to Zehel. He'd give em' all pain and torment.

That was what he was good at right?

He faced off with the stupid brat, his brother.

"Valoreen." Tieto mumbled, his head doing 360's on his shoulders. (This number: drunk dude tryin' to focus)

Frau steadied his blade, at a loss. If he was a cat he'd be totally backed up in a tree and hissing his whiskers off.

(but then, Frau does Not like milk. Carrot sticks? Duh-duh-da-da-da-da.)

Tieto cocked his head at the 27-year-old.

"You can't stop me."

Frau didn't respond.

A blackness around him swirled itself into a 0.

Wood chips cracked. The cake (which read Frau's hungry Frau eat cake, kay? Profe's names written on it Profe get's it ALL.) wilted. (I know right? How can so many icing'ed words fit on one pink cake? It is a feat in itself! Let ME Have some!)

There was a screaming of built up wind twisting the place and charring it to charred little bits of something...

Tieto, or the thing that was possessing him lifted the heavy 0 of black (By this time it was a O) over his head.

Frau just stood there and watched him. He knew it wasn't Tieto. No, how could Tieto that weak? Faru had seen him tear apart chains with his hands. But he couldn't help it. Something inside him crunched like a broken lung. (Or maybe it was the pink frosting that had just slapped his face.)Frau couldn't breathe. Frau's body demanded that he breathe-but he-Faru, nothing. Dead. Always. Left behind on the worst occasions.

All alone. The memories came rushing back at him like a cooled steel subway face.

Tieto hurled the wars and it encompassed him.

(BUT WHAT HAPPENED TO THE CAKE?)

pERsonal poll.

Do you

Think Frau has abandonment issues. (Me. Me, I do!)

Think that I was really hungry when I wrote this. (Guilty.)

The ( ) mess with the in-the-moment story.

WONDER WHAT HAPPENED TO MR. PINK FROSTY? (I atE him man, keep up with the story.)

Laughed out loud when you read this? (hope so! XD) 


End file.
